Easy Love
by Sweet-Tahira
Summary: An alternate ending to 'You Had me at Good-Bye' that sets off a spiral of events that effects everyone in Capeside. Dawson/Andie/Pacey/Joey
1. Default Chapter

Easy Love  
  
Andie sighed as she watched her friends leave the restaurant one by  
one on their way home. Pacey strolling hand in hand with Joey, the  
image that once would have caused her so much pain and anxiety was a  
somewhat comforting sight. She knew that Joey would take care of him.  
She had no doubt that they would be okay. She had to admit that she  
was a little worried about him. Even though they hadn't been exactly  
best friends these last few months that didn't stop her from caring  
about him as a person. In fact when she knew that 'True Love' was lost  
at sea in that storm she was sure if anything happened to him, she  
would break. Of course she never told him that. he didn't need to hear  
it. Their time had passed and even though the thought made her sad she  
had come to accept it. She had been honest while on her brief hiatus  
from sanity when she was on the X pill. She knew that he really was  
the love of her life even if she wasn't his. Joey and Pacey were good  
for one another and he was happy and in turn that made her happy.  
  
Jack came up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey are you ready?"  
He asked.  
  
She smiled and nodded refusing to cry anymore tonight. "Yeah." She  
whispered as she grabbed her sweater and made her way outside. Dawson  
and Jen were still there waiting on them it seemed. "What are you guys  
doing here?"  
  
Dawson smiled a little looking at her with those big blue eyes. "I was  
hoping that you would let me walk you home. I mean it will be the last  
time that I get to do it." He admonished.  
  
She gave him a well-meant smirk. "What about Jen?"  
  
"I'll take care of my surrogate sister if that is okay with her?" Jack  
replied throwing his arm around Jennifer and bumping the side of his  
head into hers gently.  
  
"Fine by me." She replied with a shrug knowing that it meant a lot to  
her. Walking over to Andie she hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much  
Andie."  
  
"No thanks needed. just take care of him for me."  
  
"You don't even have to ask."  
  
"And let him take care of you too. He's really good at that." She  
remarked looking into Jen's brown eyes.  
  
She nodded feeling the tears well up without her control. "Okay look  
we better hit the road before I become a quivering mass of emotional  
distress." She replied wiping her tears away. "I'll see you Andie."  
She whispered as Andie nodded in response.  
  
"I'll see you at home." He stated looking at his sister.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Once gone that left just the two of them standing in the pale  
moonlight in front of his restaurant. "So." She said looking over at  
him.  
  
"So." He sighed deeply putting on a brave smile as a front. "Take a  
walk with me?" He offered putting out his hand.  
  
She looked down at it for a moment with a genuine grin as she slipped  
her palm in his. He closed his fingers around it and gave it a small  
squeeze as he led her down the pier walking aimlessly in the general  
direction of her house. They walked in silence for a few moments  
enjoying the crisp fall breeze. "I uh. I have no idea what I should  
say." He remarked.  
  
"Well. you can tell me that you'll miss me and that we'll write and  
keep in touch."  
  
He sighed. "All the things that you already know. Andie. I feel like I  
should say something indescribably creative and emotionally heart  
wrenching because that's the way that I feel inside." He stopped them  
and she turned so she was facing him. "We have been through so much in  
the past few months. You know I don't think that I would have gotten  
this far with dealing with my emotions if it hadn't of been for you."  
  
"Dawson you would have gotten through anything because that's the kind  
of person that you are. You pull through, and you deal."  
  
"But part of the reason why I was able to deal was because you were  
there going through the same emotional turmoil that I was. You were  
there giving me strength when I couldn't let go of the anger. You. you  
became my inspiration and the embodiment of everything positive in my  
life. And now the one thing that kept me going. the living proof that  
there is still a bright light at the end of the tunnel is leaving. how  
am I suppose to deal with that?"  
  
She stared at him with a sad smile as tears shined brightly in her  
hazel brown eyes. "You just will. Do you know that if this was us a  
month ago, I wouldn't have been so sure about you. There were so many  
things happening and I know that you were just trying to find your way  
but lately Dawson you haven't needed me as much as you think." She  
stated and shook her head when she saw that he was about to object to  
her statement. "No wait just listen to me. When Pacey and Joey left  
and came back closer then you ever thought possible I have to admit  
that I was afraid for you. I really was worried that you wouldn't be  
able to cope with the changes. and at first I did help you. we helped  
each other. We stood by one another through some really tough  
predicaments that we put ourselves in. me with the PSAT's and you with  
your temper and abandoning film to be sure about what you wanted. I  
mean while everyone else thought we were suffering from a severe case  
of the body-snatchers, you and I always supported one another. Because  
I think that we believed we were all we had. but that wasn't true. And  
for the past couple of weeks we both have been living these separate  
lives. You and I have been on two different paths always checking with  
the other as though we were each other's safety nets. And we can still  
be that for one another but what you don't need me to be is your  
shoulder to cry on anymore because. there aren't any more tears. And I  
know for a fact that you are going to be just fine." She whispered  
empathetically.  
  
Reaching out he took both of her hands in his and gave them a gentle  
squeeze. "What if I have a relapse?" He asked with a smile.  
  
She laughed. "Well, then you just call me and I will be on the first  
plane back to Capeside to help you through it. But you won't." She  
reassured him softly.  
  
He opened his mouth about to say something, hesitated and shut it  
again bowing his head. "What? What is it?" She asked.  
  
"I just. I still feel like there is something that I haven't said.  
something that I should say and for the life of me I can't think of  
what it is." He admitted.  
  
She nodded. "How about. Andie you are my Goddess and the Sun just  
won't shine the same without you here in this small provincial town  
that I call home?" She joked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking more on the lines of. I love you Andie, and my  
days won't be the same without your smile." He whispered.  
  
"That works too." She remarked and fell into his embrace as he hugged  
her tight.  
  
Potter Bed and Breakfast.  
  
"Is it just me or does this still seem extremely surreal?" Joey asked.  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Andie's impromptu departure. I mean not only is she leaving this  
fractured group of dare I even say it, friends, but she managed to put  
some adhesive tape over the cracks that existed. I mean she bridged  
the gap between Jen and Jack. She even managed a small truce between  
the three of us. How did she do that?" She asked softly.  
  
Pacey sighed deeply truly thinking over her question. "Well she's an  
angel." He remarked with a smile before he got serious. "We all know  
that you never truly know what you have until it's gone and I have to  
admit that I never believed in that saying until now. I mean Andie and  
I kind of fell out of the loop a little while back and I guess I just  
never stopped to think about how important her presence was and is in  
my life. Even when we stopped fighting and just let things be, we  
still weren't on that same sparring level that we once had been and  
now that I think about it, I know that I'm going to miss that. I'm  
going to miss it more then I thought I would. So even with all the  
good that she did tonight, she still left a broken heart in Capeside."  
He whispered looking over at Joey.  
  
She smiled sadly. Reaching out she stroked his cheek and placed a kiss  
on the center of his forehead. "I think she left a few broken hearts  
Pacey." She remarked softly holding him close to her.  
  
Gram's house.  
  
Jack stopped as they approached her house and stood right in front of  
her porch. "Here we are." He remarked.  
  
She turned to him. "Yeah. do you want to come in and hang out? We  
could have a snack. God tell me when did I become the stereotypical  
teenager?"  
  
"Nothing about you is remotely typical. that's why I love you." He  
stated with a smile. "But no. I want to get home."  
  
She nodded understanding. "Okay right now what are you thinking?"  
  
"At this very moment?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How do I ask Andie to stay. without asking her to stay? I mean I love  
you Jen, I really do but."  
  
"But I'm not Andie."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, Andie's like my twin soul you know? There has never  
been someone who has known me better then she has. I can talk to her  
about anything and even when she doesn't agree with me, I know that  
she'll support me in the end. And when I can't talk. she usually will  
and the sound of her voice can calm my nerves and relax me better then  
any herbal substance ever could. She has been with me for the last  
eighteen years of my life and the furthest apart we've ever been has  
totaled up to the five minute walk it took to get from your house to  
mine. Not counting the summer she went to that hospital. And I just  
don't know what I'm going to do without her." His voice cracked with  
emotion as the tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
Jen exhaled deeply as she reached out and took him into her awaiting  
embrace. "Hey it's okay." She whispered into his ear.  
  
Reaching up he clung to her as though she were the only real thing he  
had. 


	2. Confessions All Around

Easy Love  
  
The Pier.  
  
Dawson and her had said their good-byes and had dropped her off at her  
house but there was no one there. Her father was probably at his  
office trying to avoid having to say good-bye to her and her brother  
wasn't back from walking Jen home. And she really didn't want to be  
alone at the moment so she took a walk. It would be her last most  
likely in Capeside. She buried her hands inside the pockets of her  
jeans as she felt the crisp Fall wind brush over her face and through  
her hair. She stopped briefly and stood there in the night hearing the  
crickets and the lapping of the water.  
  
"Catching the night air huh?" He asked.  
  
She jumped slightly as she heard the voice and turned to stare at him  
with wide blue eyes. "What are you doing out here? I thought that you  
would be home by now. or at least snuggled close to a certain  
brunette." She remarked with a smile.  
  
"She is snuggled close to a fire with her brother and I. I needed to  
take a walk." He remarked. "And you?" He asked.  
  
She smiled. "I. needed to take a walk." She replied.  
  
"Well being that I am taking a walk and you are obviously taking a  
walk it would make the most sense to take that walk simultaneously."  
He stated.  
  
She raised her eyebrows for a moment. "Well, I guess we can do that.  
It would be the most pragmatic, sensical thing to do because you and I  
both know that I am a pretty pragmatic, sensical, human being." She  
stated looking over at him with a smile.  
  
"Stalwart too." He added.  
  
"I thought that I told you that I refuse to take on that adjective as  
a part of my personality description."  
  
"And I thought that I told you that you were stuck with it, McPhee."  
She simply shook her head as they fell into step together and made  
their way down the pier. "So are you packed?" He asked.  
  
She nodded. "Like you even have to ask. I've been packed since the  
moment I decided that I was leaving."  
  
"I should have known that." He replied stuffing his hands in his  
pockets. "So what's the first thing that you plan to do when you get  
there after unpacking and having the traditional greeting with your  
aunt?"  
  
"I am. going to walk along the bridge."  
  
"The bridge?" He asked confused.  
  
She sighed. "Yeah there's this bridge about a mile away from my aunt's  
house and I swear Pacey the river that it crosses looks like it goes  
on forever. For a long time Jack an I believed that it was this magic  
river that went on without an end. When we were kids we used to go  
down to the bank and make these paper sailboats. And then we would  
take tiny slits of paper and put destinations on them like Paris or  
Atlantis. We would kiss the tops of the sails and send them down the  
river." She replied as they stopped at the bridge at Capeside.  
  
"Well, this obviously can't compare to Italy's magical, fantastical,  
river or it's impact on your adolescent life but it has its own  
special quality you have to admit."  
  
"You would be surprised how much this bridge means to me." She  
remarked softly staring out into the endless strait that greeted them.  
The water lapped beneath them as the city lights reflected its images  
in its depths. " I came here a lot after you and I broke up. even more  
when you and Joey sailed off into the sunset. I would stand here for  
hours you know. And I would just think about all the things in my life  
and everything that I had lost and everything that I had gained."  
  
"Which list one out?"  
  
She shrugged. "It depended on the day. Sometimes I couldn't keep track  
of all the regrets that I had in my life and what I lost over the  
past. And then there were other days when I felt like I hadn't really  
lost all that much because what I had found was more then I ever  
thought I could imagine. I lost Tim but I found Jack. I lost my mom  
but my dad came home to us. I lost you." She whispered softly and took  
a moment before continuing. "But I found a really great friend in the  
last place that I expected. You want to know a secret?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Taking in a deep breath she sighed. "I'm scared. I'm really scared,  
Pacey. And you're the only person that I've told that to." She looked  
over at him. "I know that you said that I'm not allowed to use that  
word when being self-referential but the truth is, that's what I am. I  
am so scared about leaving and I'm even more scared because."  
  
"Because what?" He asked.  
  
"Because. honestly I'm not sure that I really want to go. I'm not sure  
that I'm doing this for the right reasons and yet there is something  
that is propelling me from ceasing this entire trip. You know how some  
people have these impending thoughts that continuously remind them of  
why they should go? Well, I have just the opposite. I have this  
abrading feeling that is waiting for something to happen that will  
stop me. But until it comes. I am one night away from being Italy  
bound."  
  
"Why can't you just make the decision to stay?"  
  
She shrugged. "For the same reason that people don't make the decision  
to just go. They always weigh their options you know. They teeter back  
and forth with the pros and cons but in the end it's always that one  
thing. that single unprecedented factor that makes the conclusive  
decision." She remarked honestly. "Like that night in the bathroom. I  
didn't just make the decision to come out of that bathroom. It wasn't  
until you pleaded with me and you asked me to choose you. You asked me  
to come out for you. Not for Jack, not for me, or for the greater good  
of mankind. You asked me to choose you and in that moment everything  
changed because I knew. that you were the single most important thing  
in my life. And I would have done anything for you. I gave up the one  
person in my life that I thought would never leave me. just to be with  
you."  
  
He sighed not sure of what to say and thinking about the right words  
that once came so easily to him but came up empty. So they simply  
stood there in the night waiting for whatever would come their way.  
  
"What's your biggest regret Pacey, other then the way everything went  
down between you and Dawson?" She asked.  
  
He furrowed his brow. "How did you know that I was going to say that?"  
  
She shrugged. "I just did." She answered and they held a stare.  
  
He looked away for a moment thinking over her question. "It would have  
to be. not catching the signs of what was happening to you at the  
rave. I should have known. When Joey and I first began our  
relationship I mean her and I were so concerned with Dawson and his  
reaction because of their obvious history; but you and I had history  
and I just never gave any thought to it. I was worried about her and I  
was worried about him but I am really sad to say that at the time I  
wasn't worried about you. And we grew so far apart that the obvious  
changes in you had become indistinguishable to me." He remarked. There  
was a silence that enveloped them as though they were stuck in some  
kind of alternate universe where they were the only two that existed.  
"What about you?"  
  
"That's easy. For not fighting to be with you and for not swallowing  
my pride and admitting to you that us being apart hurt me more then  
you will ever know. When I apologized to you on the pier that night  
for sleeping with Marc and you told me that you would never be able to  
forget it; I took that as some kind of ultimate rejection and walked  
away from us when I should have done everything in my power to get you  
back; because guys like you Pacey are worth fighting for." She  
whispered feeling the tears fall onto her cheeks.  
  
"Do you want to know a secret?" He asked after a moment.  
  
Wiping at her tears she nodded. "Sure."  
  
"I really wish that you weren't leaving tomorrow."  
  
She smiled sadly. "Me too." She whispered.  
  
Then there was a quietness once again and this time neither one of  
them broke it.  
  
McPhee Household.  
  
Her father turned to look at her as he loaded the last bag into the  
car. "Is that everything?" He asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, just about." She answered.  
  
He sighed. "Are you sure that you don't want to wake your brother? You  
know that he would want to see you off." He remarked.  
  
She smiled. "He would want to do more then see me off. He would say  
something extremely emotional and have me become an emotional wreck  
before I even got my bags checked. I don't want to do anymore good-  
byes, Daddy." She whispered softly.  
  
He shook his head understanding. He wasn't big on them either.  
Reaching out he kissed her forehead. "Okay. are you ready?"  
  
"Almost. Just give me a minute." She replied and disappeared into the  
house and up to her brother's room.  
  
She smiled staring down at his peaceful face. She knew that this  
wasn't good-bye because with family there were no good-byes and yet  
this felt like one for some reason. Walking over to his bed she  
reached out and brushed a few strands of dark tendrils away from his  
forehead. "I'll see you." She whispered reaching into her purse and  
pulling out a folded sheet of paper with his name on the front.  
Placing it on the small desk beside his headboard she smiled sadly and  
then was gone.  
  
She met her father outside. The sun blazed brightly in the sky despite  
the fact that it was merely thirty degrees. Pulling her hat further  
down over her blond tresses she turned to stare at her home one last  
time. There were so many memories in this place even though she had  
spent less then two years here. This place felt more like home then  
her house back in Rhode Island. With one final look she got in the car  
and let her father drive her off.  
  
Dawson sat in his bedroom with the fall wind blowing through his  
window. The chill felt good over his skin as he thought of what Andie  
was probably doing at the moment. Loading her car and getting ready to  
leave was his guess. The night had been well spent. He sighed as the  
images danced across his screen but he paid no attention to them.  
Looking over at the clock he rubbed his hand over his face tiredly. He  
hadn't slept all night. All he could do was count down the hours until  
her plane departed. She would be gone and out of his life forever.  
okay maybe that statement was a bit dramatic but the truth of the  
matter was that what they had would forever be changed. They would  
never be able to get back the months that they were apart and soon the  
friendship that had become so important to him would be reduced to  
impersonal, redundant emails and quick phone calls. Was that really  
enough for him?  
  
Without thinking about the answer he jumped out of his bed threw on  
the first items of presentable clothing that he could find and ran  
with everything that he had.  
  
McPhee Household.  
  
He heard the annoying beeping of the alarm clock. Turning over he  
reached out to hit the mechanical contraption and heard it fall off  
the desk and land with a cracking thud on the wooden floor. Moaning he  
squinted from the sunlight and exhaled deeply as the morning greeted  
him. He lye there for a second with his ears perked wondering what was  
wrong and then it hit him. There wasn't a sound being made in the  
house. no one moving bags or opening doors. there was just utter and  
complete silence and in that moment he knew that she was gone. Sitting  
up now fully awake he looked around and called out her name knowing  
that she wouldn't answer. He shook his head not willing to believe  
that she would leave without saying good-bye. "Andie!" He yelled again  
and was met with the same deafening silence. Throwing his legs over  
the side of the bed he went to stand when he felt the paper beneath  
his toes. Picking it up and unfolding it he read the letter that was  
addressed to him.  
  
Dear Jack:  
  
Tell me that's not a melancholy way to greet someone that you love! So  
if you're reading this then I'm probably well on my way to the airport  
by now. I know that you think I copped out once again and sneaked off  
into the night and maybe on some level you're right. Out of everyone  
in this town that I would have to say good-bye to, you were the  
hardest because I didn't know what to say. I mean yeah, I can tell you  
that there are no good-byes or farewells with us but that doesn't  
change the miles that will be between us. It also doesn't change how  
much I'm going to miss you. You are so special to me and there aren't  
words that can describe in accurate detail how much you mean to me. I  
guess that's my round-about way of telling you that I love you and  
I'll see you.  
  
Love always,  
Andie  
  
PS: No more tears okay?  
  
He sighed deeply as he wiped the wetness from his eyes. "I'll see you,  
Andie." He whispered softly. The sound of the doorbell broke him from  
his sentimental reverie. Grabbing the nearest pair of jeans he threw  
them on and ran downstairs and opened the door. "Dawson? What are you  
doing here?"  
  
"Where is she? I need to see her. I need to tell her something." He  
rushed out breathlessly.  
  
"I'm sorry man. She's gone. Her and my dad left at least a half hour  
ago." Jack was about to continue when Dawson rushed to his car and  
headed off the down the street. He refused to believe that he was too  
late.  
  
She watched the scenery go by in a blur. The trees melted into the  
buildings as they drew closer to the airport. They stopped at the  
front and her father looked over at her. "Are you sure that you don't  
want me to go with you to the gate?" He asked.  
  
She stared at him with smiling eyes. "I'm sure."  
  
He sat there for a moment just looking at his little girl who wasn't  
so little anymore. "I really love you Andie. I really do. And I want  
you to know that I'm so proud of you. and I would be just as proud of  
you if you hadn't gotten into Harvard. I am proud of you because you  
are my daughter and that's enough." He whispered taking her into his  
embrace and placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I love you too Daddy." She whispered softly into his shoulder as she  
held onto him for dear life. A moment later she extracted herself and  
got out of the car taking her bags with her. With one final wave she  
disappeared inside the building and her father drove off.  
  
Dawson drove like a man on a mission and that he was. He parked his  
car and ran inside. Looking up at the huge flight itinerary he spotted  
her flight and noted that it was boarding. Taking off at breakneck  
speed he ran for her gate. Rushing up the steps he apologized briefly  
to the woman that he knocked into on his rapid journey. He stepped on  
someone else's foot and even managed to knock an old man's hat off his  
head before he even reached the home stretch of where the gates where  
lined. Of course hers had to be all the way at the end. Panting hard  
and practically out of breath he ran to her gate and spotted her in  
line about to hand her ticket over to the flight attendant. "Andie!  
Andie!" He screamed causing people to stare in his direction.  
  
She turned around at the sound of her name and spotted the blond boy  
running up to her. Stopping right in front of her he bent over leaning  
the palm of his hands onto his knees and heaving hard. "Dawson? What  
are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I have. I have something that. that I have to tell you. I should have  
said this. last night but I didn't. I was trying to be noble and the.  
better man but the truth is I can't. I can't be that person this time.  
I did it with Joey and maybe I shouldn't have because I lost her. I  
lost her and I couldn't stand it if I lost you too." He ranted through  
his gasps.  
  
She furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"This may be the most selfish thing that I've ever done. But I am  
asking you. to stay, Andie. I don't want you to go. I know it's unfair  
of me to ask that of you but with everything that's happened in my  
life this past year I couldn't just sit by and watch someone else that  
I care about walk out of my life. Because the truth is, I need you. I  
know that we haven't been in synchronization with one another but I  
couldn't stand to see you leave. I need to know that you're only a  
five minute walk or a local phone call away. I need that stability  
right now. And I know that I could make it through the next few months  
without you but the truth is. I don't want to. So I am begging you  
with all my heart to pass up an opportunity of a lifetime and to stay  
with me, right here in Capeside."  
  
She stared at him with wide blue eyes not believing that this was  
happening. "I can't believe this." She voiced her thoughts out loud.  
"I. I can't believe this." She repeated staring at him.  
  
He smiled. "You said that already."  
  
"Yeah. yeah I know but that's what I'm thinking right now. This is.  
this is. unbelievable." She whispered.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am. I need to know if you're boarding the plane. If so,  
I need your ticket." The flight attendant remarked holding out her  
hand.  
  
Andie looked down at the blue and white rectangular piece of paper  
that was her future and then back at the attendant. She swallowed  
hard. This was it. This was the moment.  
  
Turning to look at Dawson she handed over her ticket and smiled.  
"Yes." She answered.  
  
He took the ticket within his hand and stared down at it. Looking back  
up at her he stared. "Yes? Yes you'll stay?"  
  
She nodded letting a laugh escape her lips. "Yes. I'll stay." She  
whispered trying to hold onto her excitement.  
  
Reaching out he grabbed her tightly and spun her around lifting her  
feet off the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto  
him for dear life both completely oblivious to the attendant who had  
now closed the gate and gave the signal that everyone was loaded.  
  
That world to them didn't exist. Only the two of them and this one  
decision that would change the lives of six friends forever. 


End file.
